


Keeping Sam happy

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> What lengths will Gene go to to keep Sam happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Sam happy

**Author's Note:**

>   It's easier to draw sad!Sam than happy!Sam!  This is my third attempt!

_**Fanart: "Keeping Sam happy", basaltgrrl, white cortina**_  
Title: Keeping Sam happy  
Author: basaltgrrl  
Pairing: sam/gene  
Rating: white cortina  
Summary: What lengths will Gene go to to keep Sam happy?  
Note:  It's easier to draw sad!Sam than happy!Sam!  This is my third attempt!

  
  
  
  



End file.
